Freedom or Death, With a Price
by Zepla
Summary: What would you do in desperate situations? Chowder knows?  Approximately 2 years after Chowder and Panini got married.  A Prequel after that.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction (Semi-Long):**

**I promised I would throw in one more story to Chowder's archive because of how much I adored the show, thinking of an idea was quite complex , but, I managed to pull it off.**

**Let's date back a year ago, then, lets come back to reality, jump back a year again, and come back to reality. As you notice everybody changes, oh and I must give credit to English class, all that hard work paid off, however it took a toll on my imagination so things won't be as usual and not cheesy! Thank God for my English Teacher! This section changed with it, the amazing ideas pulled off by the authors. Simply amazing, I've never seen such creativity, kudos to all the Chowder Fanfiction authors that come to my liking (Almost everyone).**

**Chowder was a great show, and they ended it. Nobody knows the real reason; all those other reasons could be fraudulent ideas.**

**It was quite fun while it lasted, especially the Fanfiction archive when the show was at its peak, a lot of Chowini stories that where quite decent and to everybody's liking. I guess it's died down by now, we only have about five authors – of what I can remember on the top of my head and after 2 more stories we'll have four. Sadly all the great ones (I won't be mention names). (Furtureauthor13) (SlayerBVC) (Thrice Cream) and many others, are getting bored with the constant "I'm not your boyfriend." Phrase, which isn't old yet, but, quickly dying down, the Fanfiction stories in 2008 where the best (Even though I never heard of ****it (Fanfiction**** by late 2009) - Especially Trapped Romance, Jesus! Such a great story!**

**I surely do miss all those great times and it does bring tears to see all the memories flash by on this amazing section. I can only pray that it has a good ending.**

**Yes, my very last story which I promised to work hard on, and I don't procrastinate!**

**-Zepla, TT_Tails, Rice_University**

**Let's get started!**

**One last note: This I about 2 years after Chowder 'Grew Up'**

**Don't worry; I'm trained to make an over-dramatic story.**

"**Even the show is overdramatic!"**

**-Capt. Hyatt**

**

* * *

**

Crunch, crunch, crunch! The grass made the audible noise when stepped on. However, my dearest Panini and I were walking on one of the finest grasses in Marzipan City. It's nearly been 2 years since our marriage… Already… We both touched the grass, it felt like the softest pillow ever created, it seems like it's a creation of God. This whole meadow, a creation of God! Simply amazing, the sight, everything! Made my mouth agape that it would fall to the earth's molten core, seas of flowers, name it and its there, Roses, dandelions, bluebonnets! Oak, tree's, Maple trees, willows stretching over the pond- a heavenly picture. We walked over to an immense Maple tree; it looked like it soared to the heavens, the light illuminated each leaf so it looked like a Knishmass tree. Only one hundred time bigger than the average one. The leaves and bark looked like blood; it had engraving of hearts all over it. This very spot was full of memories. Not plain memories, quixotic ones.

"I can only remember it when we were kids. Oh boy was it a long one" Panini sighted dosing into a memory.

"Yeah, I can only imagine what you felt when I ran from you for the two hundredth time. It must have been like stabbing a knife through your gut huh, and when my fate was about to become sealed?"

"No… That's too hard of a memory to take in" She said raising a hand shaking it.

"I've actually gotten so used to it that I liked it that way, either way if you dude start to love me when we were kids, I wouldn't of have liked you because I was extremely familiar with you running away from me. Well, probably the first couple of times I felt what you predicted, but, the first time you ran away from me, it was the hardest thing any girl could accept, and I felt it to the core. It did indeed felt like my gut was turning at least a thousand times a minute. I should now hear your side, because I already told you what I felt and thought during those years."

There was an extremely long pause.

"Well? What's your side to the story? We both agreed to tell our sides of the story when we both got married." Panini exclaimed.

I was still trying to process her extremely long sentence, but, I made it out.

(**Note: Chowder talks for about 3 pages, it gives a briefing of him and Panini and then it gets extremely in-depth. You're going to get bored halfway through, have fun! This is only 1/3)**

"Well, of course you probably remembered back then when I met you at Gazpachos Stall, it felt like it was only yesterday and I was tremendously scared when you kept staring at me, a stinging feeling smacked my stomach, your eyes were glued onto me, and before I knew it, you were talking to me. It was like I was the child and you were the ghost I was scared of your every move. Even though you were supposet to be nice to me, I thought that you were trying to endorse me into loving you. You can't really do that, I'm usually not that rude, so, I didn't say it to you that you can't do that. When Gazpacho asked us what we were doing you said that we where lovebirds, I was extremely embarrassed and ran away from you, as you described the feeling that it was harsh. When I reached my house, Mung was there, I don't know how that old man could run from me. Maybe he wants me to get into girls, but, that was on the bottom my priority list. I lied to him when he asked questions, and I never lie to my cooking master, but, In this case it was extremely necessary for me to. I rushed into my room, the key under the carpet, which you used to your advantage rarely when you needed to talk to me."

Panini nodded smiling, "Yes I love how you kept forgetting to hide it elsewhere."

"Ok, where was I, oh yes, I ran into my room, even though it was only a few steps it completely knocked out my breath, it was hard, the word, the images, all glued to my head. It was too much for me to take; it was surprisingly night time even though I met you at daytime. I must have been thinking for hours on end. When the worrying died down I managed to get sleep, but, it's always like that when you find somebody that loves you and you have no idea what to do. It's too overdramatic and an odd dream becomes a reality. I could possibly only imagine what you went though that whole day. So I decided to take another walk at night, I hypothesized that you weren't out, big mistake. Near your cooking masters house I saw you emerge from the door, there wasn't something to hide behind so I just ran. Thank god you didn't see me, or I would've become trapped forever in your 'love thoughts of prison' I was already tired of all that running. Went to bed and passed out instantly without waking up my parents, ah, they're heavy sleepers, even if you swing at bat at them they won't wake up."

"The next day, it's too much to talk about, I can only remember" Chowder said finishing, but, the memory was too fresh in his brain, he recalled everything.

* * *

Approximately 2 P.M

"Chowder! Wake up; you're late for our morning cooking!" Came the voice of Mung Daal.

I tried opening my eyes; they were extremely hard to open due to the lack of sleep.

"Coming!" I yelled. While finally managing to open my eyes.

I threw on a couple of clothes; Mung Daal is extremely strict on what clothes I wear.

I sprinted downstairs to meet the face of Mung Daal, "Endives at it again, we must beat her."

"Well? What's the recipe" I asked

**(Here comes the turning point in the story.)**

"It's something extremely hard to make, but, you need two people to show insane love to each other while making it and the recipe will be enough to beat her, its called Roque. If we fail to accomplish our goal - Ms. Endive knows all the secrets of our cooking already, she can easily close us down, because we're the poor ones and she's the rich one, along with her apprentice, I heard that she loves you? It's only one in a million odds of that happening and if that's true the recipe will become history if two enemy masters' apprentices' both make it, never such a thing has happened."

I was trapped with two choices:

Confess a love and try to act it out.

Walk away and never make history and have Mung Daal live under poverty.

I could only imagine the future if I chose choice A, Mung Daal's company would have so much business to overpower Endive and we'll be able to throw her out. They've been enemies for years. Then again, I'd have to go through hell by confessing that I love Panini, It's something that could kill me.

Or Choice B, Find someone else and have a high chance of the company being closed, only a miracle would have to happen for this to work. My entire family could die from starvation or disease and such, I would possibly too,

That girl is crazy, choice A is the only option.

I muttered a prayer. There was no turning back.

"Ms. Endives apprentice shows a longing for me, not minor, but, it's a major one. When she set those eyes on me, she clicked too fast for me to process what was going on. Boom! A peaceful day cursed. Mung, I don't really like her, but, the felling keeps coming back to me all the time."

"Ah, but, you do love her. I remember when I was your age, they was a lot of woman crazy for me I had that insane feeling, its ironic love is good, but, it can be a pain for the decider."

"Only the real Mung Daal would say that" I thought.

"Chowder, do what you must do, it could turn out good, but, you may have to take the risk that every couple does, you'll have to find that out for yourself. Women are very sensitive and one slip-up and it's all gone. I can only weep that my kitchen does not close down due to your mistake. Only the fate of our business lies on your hands. Try her, you may like it, don't and we'll be living under poverty. That's only if she can persuade Ms. Endive to make you live with both of them. "

"I would kill myself! Living with someone I don't love, but, it's the other way around for her, and living with my father's worst enemy! Are you crazy?"

"Chowder, you don't want to die don't you? We're old and you're still young, however you have not made the choice yet, you should think about it very hard. Remember you're playing love, it's something not to mess around with."

"Now go! Only your choice makes the difference now! You wanted to be in this position your whole life, now, you're in it!" Mung said pushing me outside.

I heard the door slam, I looked to the left, that's choice A, Endives palace stood mighty and willing to prevail at anything that you throw on it.

I glanced to the right, an empty road where I can run away to, but, never have a family again or a home, I may die on this road, but, it sure beats the thought of being with her.

"What road will I choose? Death or freedom with a price?" Chowder said putting his hands to his face.

* * *

**Well, that concludes it for chapter one.**

**I may have misspelled something or just have said where instead of were. If you find that out please notify me by reviewing.**

**If you want to suggest something you may do so, only by P.M'ing me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I swore that I would continue this story; I have not failed you guys. I hope you still have interest in this story, I just want to contribute to this already dead section, but, this story is like flowers on a tombstone to me, a goodbye gift. You will probably notice a couple of Star Wars vocabulary. I'm going to mix a couple of major events, like Schnitzel quits before Chowder even met Panini. Oh and one thing, I've decided to make the character seem more, intelligent. Even though the couple was decent, I didn't really like the idea of them being together, but, I'll do my best. I actually continued this on my birthday.**

**3/16/11**

**

* * *

**

The choice was evident in his brain, yet he didn't want to accept it. The road leading to death was his choice, the one that would change his life forever.

He ran as fast as he could, he didn't make it far before he started to pant heavily. He ignored the pain that shot up his legs, then he heard a voice he'd never want to hear, "There he is, get him!" they must of pried the information out of Mung.

However they were too far to catch up to him. "Should I run back and stay with them, or should I risk it here?" millions of thoughts raced through his head, one dominated, he'd run all the way to hell, he remembered that time with Schnitzel, how they tortured him, or was it a lie?

No they were too far away for him to get to them again; it would be a practical waste of energy. Conflict was too immense in his brain to go unnoticed, go back or not? In an instant, he ran back to the 2 tiny dots, not caring, he was too young to die.

* * *

"Panini! That was our only chance at getting another apprentice, do you know how rare they are these days!" Ms. Endive said, with her constant bickering annoying Panini.

_Looks like we have to fight over him, you use him for the labor; I use my charms to get him closer to me._

The figure of Chowder got bigger as he approached them.

"There he is! I knew that fool would come here." Ms. Endive said with hint of triumph.

As soon as Chowder reached the two figures, enveloped in the darkness, as scary as they looked, he didn't show any signs of fear.

"Now boy, I own you, Mung handed over the papers to me proving that you are my new apprentice, so, let's be civilized and go back to my home without any more pursuits."

Chowder merely nodded, and they were off, something disturbed him, "_That girl, why does she keep staring at me?_" then he remembered, _"She shows affection, I better watch myself."_

The whole time that they were walking to Ms. Endive's house, Panini deliberately started at Chowder, "_Soon Chowder we will be together and you'll like it_."

The gang of 3 stopped at the doorway, and Ms. Endive turned to speak.

"We're here, boy, now, I do have ground rules, be a civilized person, and I could only imagine what that cook of Mung does to you, sorry, but, you and my old apprentice will have to be sharing a room, your own room will be prepared in 3 days, now we have a long day tomorrow, so get as much as rest as you can." She said without any emotion in her voice.

He nodded, fear was clearly evident in his visage, but, he knows that girl wouldn't get near his personal space, he'd only hope so. It's hell either way, 3 days with that sithspawn or suffer in the cold night. They weight each other out.

It was already late, and everyone prepared for bed, both apprentices shuffled to their room, which belongs to the old one.

"_Don't show any hint of fear, Chowder, she'll notice."_ He thought.

As soon as she turned on the light, he nodded, clearly this room was designed for a girls liking, but, he moved the thought to the back of his head and said, "What is this? I don't even."

"You'll soon come to like it" she said, turning around a smirk on her face.

He set up his own bed on the floor as far away from her as possible. As soon as he closed his eyes he was fast asleep. A long day for Chowder it was, he needed the extra energy.

The light was extinguished and everything was silent and dark, for a moment only.

"Why did you run back to us." She asked.

He opened one eye and frowned.

"_Oh god, a conversation with her, perfect"_

"Because- do you even know what was actually happening, or were you too focused on me?"

She blushed slightly.

Chowder sighed, "So much happened in one day, my old master was forced to hand over the transfer papers making me your masters' apprentice, I wanted to run away, but, I knew that nobody would shelter me, so I guess coming back was the better alternative, instead of freezing to death, it's almost like a miniature depression, nobody can afford anything, and I would be another mouth to feed and another body to shelter."

"I see, tomorrow's going to be a big day for you as it was for me, don't ask, you'll see." She said.

Either of the apprentices didn't talk the whole night…

* * *

"I raised the boy when he was a child, and she comes into my own kitchen and steals him!" Mung said with fury.

"We'll have to liberate him out of there!" He continued.

"Rada, rada?" Schnitzel questioned.

"I know, the last time we broke you out of there was extremely hard, and you refused, until you were forced to marry her."

"Rada rada…" Schnitzel said not wanting to remember the awful day.

"I know, but, good thing you're with us, now, we have to do this all over again, this time, with Chowder, and we know her apprentice loves him, I've been watching her for a while, this isn't going to be easy, as she's going to be with him the entire day, maybe when she isn't looking we'll take him and run off." He said.

"Give me back my precious Chowder!" Mung mocked in a voice shocking similar to Panini's.

They both laughed, thinking they will prevail, and however, they didn't know the dangerous threat Panini had when angry.

* * *

Chowder slowly open his eyes, his vision still blurred, as soon as it cleared and he gained some self-conscience, and idea wormed into his head. Escape!

"_She probably is watching me right now."_

He slowly cranked his head to the bed, fuzzy and pink, like her. Camouflaged, so the game is now cat and mouse!

Slowly, he crawled to the door, and at the same time was glancing at the sleeping body of Panini.

"_Don't wake up demon!" _ He thought

As soon as he was at the door, on the floor crouching, he uttered a silent prayer and put his hand on the knob, slowly, he turned it and pushed, no squeaks, as soon as he was content with the large hole in front of him; he crawled through the door, and glanced back at the room, at Panini. He stuck a tongue at her.

As soon as the door was fully closed, the dashed on his tiptoes to the back door, and smirked. His heart stopped when he heard footsteps in Panini's room, "_How did she notice!"_ Instantly, he opened the door and dashed out of it.

He was outside, he looked both way and down at him, a manhole, he could spot the barely visible circle as it was camouflaged by grass, _"My best way is to hide in this hole."_

_So as quiet and quick as a mouse, he opened the lid of the manhole, jumped in and closed the lid, praying every second that Panini didn't see him._

_As soon as he heard the grass crunch he crouched even lower in the hole and put his hands of his head._

"Chowder, where are you? You want to play hard to get? You got it!" She exclaimed.

She slowly paced around the manhole, though it had grass around it to camouflage it, she, however, was unaware of the manhole.

As soon as she was right on the manhole, she glanced down, her head not moving, only her eyes. She then looking down fully with her head, she stomped on the patch and closely listened, again she stomped, a wide smile appeared on her face.

"I have you now, Chowder_!" _she whispered to the hole, however she was more intelligent than she looked and walked about a meter from the manhole and sat down, waiting for him to emerge.

"_So, she's trying to trick me."_ He thought.

He got up, pushed the manhole cover open, jumped up in light speed, and looked straight at Panini.

She only looked into his eyes, and simply smirked, stood up and remained motionless.

It was like an epic Wild West duel, either they both run or one run or the other chases.

"_I should probably try seducing him before even wasting my energy."_ She thought.

"Chowder, do you know who I am?" she said loudly enough for only him to hear.

He only stood there, focused on what she would do next.

"We've seen each other a couple of times. I'm Panini" She said stepping forward with her hand extended.

When she stepped forward he stepped backwards, like a mirror game.

She stopped, and so did him, "_I'll have to find another way to seduce him."_

She was desperate for him, she smirked as a very nasty idea wormed into her head, a huge lie.

"Chowder, do you notice something, all the days that you were living in Marzipan, no other species looked like you, ever noticed?"

She only prayed that he wouldn't put two and two together, but, he said nothing and she continued.

"Chowder, only through me, we can save our species, we are the only two remaining types in this world. One male, one female", it's for the sake of –"

"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! THIS IS SOME FOOLISH MOVE ISN'T IT... I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT, YOU ARE A LIAR!" He yelled.

She laughed, "I once believed that, I was obsessed with finding a look alike to me, days I have spent, and I have found no one, until you showed up, you were the one Chowder. You're the last male careabit, but you're refusing the truth, we will die soon enough if you're going to be so narrow minded like that. It will be a humiliation, and people will simply laugh!"

He shook his head violently; he was too shocked to find the loophole in her nasty lie. (They're only teens)

"Come Chowder, it is the only way" She said calmly, extending her arm further.

He looked at her arm, and back at her, he did it three times.

"Come with me, after all, it is the only way" She said again.

"NO!" He said and he dashed away from her, running to Mung Daals cooking emporium.

"_He'll be back, and he'll regret that he ever ran away from me. I was so close! He's too narrow minded… for now! Patience Panini you'll get him soon enough."_

She turned away from the open manhole and back into Ms. Endive's house; slowly she made her way into her room into her bed, flipped the covers over her and closed her eyes. A smile of satisfaction covered her face as she dozed off.

Chowder was running as fast as his body would able him, "I need to get back to Mung!" He whispered to himself.

Even though he was running faster than he ever could, those particular words echoed through him mind, "_After all, it's the only way."_

"No! It's not, I will find another one of us and you'll be wrong!"

He made his way to the familiar emporium, he noticed that the secret latter leading to his room was still in good condition; he crawled up the latter and fell into his room.

He didn't care, all he wanted was to be in his own bed, he'd explain to them tomorrow.

He then jumped right onto his bed and dozed off without hassle, shivering with fear.

"_I somehow believe her, this can't be possible, shake it off Chowder, you're better than this!"_

_

* * *

_

**That was actually pretty fun to write, though I'm too lazy to check for spelling errors.**

**I have newfound confidence in this story, so I will work on Chapter three tomorrow.**

**-Zepla**


End file.
